Gaïa V : Le miracle de Gaïa
by iloveharlock
Summary: La défense de la Terre s'est organisée pour empêcher que la Coalition Gaïa puisse y retourner. Albator a disposé sa flottille, reprenant presque la tâche première qui lui avait été assignée. Maetel a emporté Alphang pour un étrange voyage, dont son père redoute l'issue finale. Les dernières cartes sont à abattre de part et d'autre, sans savoir qui emportera la victoire.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages originaux appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto. Ils évoluent ici dans l'univers du film de Shinji Aramaki.

Les autres sont à moi

 **1.**

Grid, le Grand Maître du Conseil de Gaïa n'était pas content, et l'Amirale commandant sa flotte en faisait les frais, avec raison cependant.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous ne parvenez pas à rallier la Terre ? Ce ne sont qu'une poignée de vaisseaux qui vous barrent la route !

\- Ce ne sont pas n'importe quels bâtiments, objecta Mirelmas Rengsdorp qui avait tiré ses cheveux cendrés en une queue de cheval. Quant à l' _Arcadia_ , inutile de refaire sa présentation.

\- Je pensais que tu avais tout prévu, ironisa Grid en passant au tutoiement irrespectueux.

\- Je me suis débarrassée du lionceau balafré, mais son père n'en est que plus enragé !

\- Ce qui était prévisible, grinça le Grand Maître. Ce n'était pas la plus faible des deux menaces qu'il fallait éliminer !

\- L'Amiral Ezra a eu ses chances, sans jamais y parvenir, jeta froidement Mirelmas Rengsdorp. Moi, j'ai au moins eu Alphang Skendromme !

\- Elément mineur de cette histoire, poursuivit Grid. Et depuis que le halo de brume qui entourait la Terre a disparu, elle a retrouvé toute sa splendeur d'antan. Le moment est donc venu d'y retourner. Et tu nous fais attendre, Amirale Rengsdorp !

Mirelmas retint un soupir agacé, sachant que son interlocuteur pouvait casser sa carrière, et la briser tout court d'un mot !

\- Je ne comprends pas d'où Alphang Skendromme a pu sortir ces vaisseaux pour composer sa propre troupe ! Enfin, pour les _Deathshadow_ , il est évident qu'Albator a récupéré les épaves là où elles s'étaient écrasées il y a près de cent vingt-cinq ans. Et il les a restaurés. Ce traître d'Ezra, où qu'il se terre, a sûrement dû l'aider.

\- On ne parle plus des indignes à notre Coalition, siffla Grid.

\- Mais ces vaisseaux de guerre en forme de dragon, qui parviennent à cracher du feu même dans le vide spatial, ils sortent vraiment de nulle part !

Grid croisa les mains sur le bureau de travail auquel il se tenait dans le plus bel appartement du parlement de Gaïa.

\- Peut-être un lien avec cette installation qu'aucun de nos experts n'a pu identifier et où l' _Arcadia_ et les balafrés se sont rendus presque quotidiennement, reprit-il. Si on la détruit, cela devrait nous donner un avantage sur Albator !

\- C'est bien mon intention, assura l'Amirale de la flotte de Gaïa. Dès que j'aurai franchi le barrage des alliés des pirates. Et ces vaisseaux sont d'une telle vélocité que même en tenant de les prendre à revers en envoyant des appareils à l'opposé de leurs coordonnées autour de la Terre, ils parviennent à nous faire face sur tous les fronts ! Mais ils ne pourront pas tenir éternellement. Je vais les harceler jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'épuisent !

Le Grand Maître frappa du poing sur la table.

\- Tu perds des bâtiments, alors que la partie adverse a son nombre intact ! aboya-t-il en perdant un peu de son flegme habituel ! Nos chantiers navals ont beau en produire de façon régulière, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de nous retrouver sur plusieurs fronts alors que les colonies soi-disant agonisantes commencent à grogner et à se rebeller en contestant notre prétendu abandon ! Il faudra les écraser si elles continuaient de nous défier ! Finis-en vite avec ces raclures de pirates qui auraient dû disparaître bien avant ta propre naissance !

\- A vos ordres !

Claquant des talons, Mirelmas salua impeccablement avant de se retirer, rageuse mais aussi déterminée plus que jamais à remplir la mission dont on l'avait chargée !

* * *

Bien que bien trois mois se soient écoulés, c'était toujours avec la même appréhension que Doc Zéro était entré dans la salle de stase. Et pour lui, il y avait en sus une impression de Déjà-Vu, sauf qu'à l'époque c'était un autre balafré qui avait reposé dans le caisson.

\- Capitaine Albator ? murmura le petit médecin chauve.

\- Je crois que c'est une vision trop familière pour ceux de ce bord, chuchota en retour le grand pirate borgne et balafré, comme si tous deux redoutaient de réveiller le dormeur. Mais durant vingt ans, ce fut moi dans ce caisson, et c'est Alphang qui venait me visiter après que Kei lui ait révélé la vérité sur mon sort. Moi, j'ai vécu le sien en direct ! Toujours aucun changement, Doc ?

\- Cet étrange froid a figé ses organes. Il a une activité cérébrale minimale, ce qui le maintien en vie. Et comme son corps physique n'a aucune exigence, nul besoin des perfusions et autres injections comme ce fut le cas pour toi. En revanche, ce sont les massages, plusieurs fois par jour, pour entretenir la souplesse de ses muscles, ainsi que les stimulations électriques qui t'ont tant affolé, la première fois que tu l'as visité à ce moment !

\- J'ai cru que vous le torturiez avec ce que je prenais pour des électrochocs !

\- J'ai constaté, tu n'avais jamais porté la main sur moi !

\- Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Je m'en suis déjà excusé, plusieurs fois.

\- Et je ne t'en veux pas. Mais pas plus qu'il y a trois mois, je ne peux rien pour ton fils… Son état végétatif glacé ne ressemble à rien de répertorié dans les archives médicales universelles.

Depuis la passerelle, un appel parvint au capitaine Sénior de l' _Arcadia_.

\- Le 999 de Maetel est en approche !

\- J'arrive.

Et à grands pas, Albator quitta la salle où son fils semblait dormir paisiblement dormir pour l'éternité, si on omettait ses yeux grands ouverts et reflétant le vide de conscience en lui.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Ne pouvant expliquer l'angoisse qu'il ressentait Albator s'était dirigé à la rencontre de sa visiteuse.

\- Bienvenue à bord, Maetel. Ta venue me surprend…

\- Ne mens pas, tu n'as jamais su le faire, hormis bluffer tes adversaires en situation de combats. Et tu sais très bien que je lis dans ton âme comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Pas plus que Mimee, tu n'en as jamais abusé, je t'en sais gré. Mais n'use pas de ma faiblesse, surtout en ces moments, je ne peux pas te résister.

\- Puis-je rendre hommage au jeune héros trop tôt tombé ? questionna la jeune femme blonde, toute de noire vêtue.

\- Tu l'honores. Je te conduis à lui.

Devant le caisson conservant le corps d'Alphang, l'éternelle voyageuse s'était recueillie un long moment, silencieuse. Et juste avant de se retirer, elle avait déposé une chaînette et un médaillon fermé sur la paroi de verrière, le visuel étant le seul contact qu'Albator pouvait avoir avec son fils.

* * *

Bien que Mimee se soit proposée, c'était Albator qui avait débouché une bouteille et rempli les verres, servant sa visiteuse.

\- Trois mois pour faire la jonction, attaqua-t-il le premier. Tu ne m'as pas habituée à cela…

\- J'ai dû récupérer mon nouveau Tetsuro Hoshino, je perds un peu le fil de quelle génération il s'agit, mais ils ont tous une destinée tragique, et autant pour lui que pour moi c'est un éternel recommencement ! Mais à chaque fois, à chacun des Tetsuro, ma proposition de mécanisation se heurte au final à un refus !

\- Mais bien sûr ! protesta Albator. Les humains ont une vie, courte, ou longue si les dieux les bénissent en leur permettant de voir s'épanouir leur descendance ! La mécanisation est aussi monstrueuse que la Matière Noire ! Ces Tetsuro ont un profond bon sens pour de si jeunes garçons que tu emmènes depuis tant de temps dans un voyage initiatique, même si le final évoqué n'est pas celui souhaité par La Prométhium !

\- Ma mère me le fera payer un jour. Mais je suis prête. Je ne fais que ce que mon âme immortelle, passant d'un corps mortel à un autre, celui depuis longtemps de la mère du premier de mes Tetsuro, juge juste ! Râ-Métal n'a nul besoin de corps humains et mécanisés supplémentaires pour se développer ! Que du contraire…

Albator reposa son verre, toujours plein au demeurant, ses inquiétudes lui revenant, le cœur étreint de ce qu'il pouvait encore entendre, et que sans le savoir il le refusait déjà de toute son âme !

\- Prométhium est un monstre qui ravage des univers, grogna Albator. Mais j'ai déjà bien assez à faire avec la Coalition Gaïa ! Je n'ai ni le temps et encore moins les moyens de me mesurer aux pouvoirs surnaturels de ta mère.

\- Je ne te le demande pas, Albator, sourit doucement Maetel, mais ses prunelles marron emplies d'une tristesse encore plus prononcée qu'à l'habitude.

Albator se leva, faisant les cent pas durant quelques minutes.

\- Alors, qu'es-tu donc venue me demander ? gronda-t-il, en grand fauve déjà blessé, mais toujours prêt à mordre !

Maetel vida pour sa part son verre, le contemplant, vide, un moment, comme hésitante, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

\- Confie-moi le caisson d'Alphang ! jeta-t-elle.

\- Jamais ! aboya Albator en réagissant au quart de tour, à fleur de peau depuis trop de semaines de mortelles inquiétudes pour l'avenir, ou non, de son fils. Ceux de l' _Arcadia_ ont veillé sur moi vingt ans durant. Alphang m'a ranimé. J'ai à protéger son caisson, et je ne l'abandonnerai jamais !

\- Même si je pouvais le sauver, lui rendre la vie ? glissa Maetel.

\- En ce cas, qu'attends-tu ?

\- Pas ici… Pas de manière médicale… Pas comme Doc pourrait l'envisager… gémit Maetel. Tu n'accepteras jamais…

\- Quel supplice supplémentaire veux-tu faire subir à mon fils ? se désola encore Albator. Comment pourrais-tu le ramener à la vie, alors que le meilleur Doc que je connaisse en est incapable et que Toshiro n'a rien trouvé comme guérison bien qu'il ait parcouru des Archives Universelles !

Maetel se leva, s'essuya délicatement les lèvres de sa serviette.

\- Je veux le ramener sur Râ-Métal. En le mécanisant, il sera aussi immortel que presque tous ceux à ce bord ! Il vivra !

\- Mais je n'ai plus de Matière Noire en moi. Je vieillis, je reporte mon mariage, semaine après semaine, mois après mois, se désola Albator. Je ne veux pas d'un fils immortel, alors que ma femme à venir et ma fille…

\- C'est ma seule proposition, Albator. Je te la ferai une fois, et pas plus !

\- Et mon fils ne sera pas transformé en monstre mécanique, je refuse !

\- Bien, je m'en doutais. Je ne voulais qu'agir pour le bien d'Alphang. Toi, non ! Adieu, Albator.

\- Je ne te raccompagne pas. Comment as-tu seulement osé me faire cette proposition… ?

\- Mais, je ne réclamais pas ton avis, Albator. Claire et le Contrôleur sont en train de transférer le caisson à bord du Galaxy Express durant notre conversation !

\- Tu m'as distrait, tu m'as trahi !

\- Oui, pour le petit ! Je te le rendrai, vivant !

\- Pas mécanisé, je refuse !

Maetel se troubla.

\- Je dois trouver autre chose ?

\- Oui, sinon ne te représente jamais devant moi, sans compter que je poursuivrai le GE jusqu'au bout des univers et que je le détruirai alors !

\- Et si je promets… ?

\- Ta parole ?

\- Oui.

\- En ce cas, je te laisse emmener mon fils, céda Albator.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, le caisson d'Alphang était transféré de l' _Arcadia_ au Galaxy Express 99, vers un avenir inconnu et incertain.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Mimee était dubitative, voire pas contente du tout, furieuse en réalité.

\- Tu l'as laissée emporter notre petit !

\- Comme si j'avais eu le choix. Ses traîtres Contrôleur et Claire déplaçaient déjà le caisson. Ils ne sont pas vivants, sans avoir activé la surveillance visuelle – puisqu'Alphie ne risquait pas de fuguer – ses détecteurs ne pouvaient les pister, et pour finir son activité cérébrale était trop faible, même pour Tosh ! Maetel connaît l' _Arcadia_ , mieux que moi ou encore Toshy, son plan était parfait. Et je n'aurais jamais envoyé les commandos les intercepter, au risque d'endommager le caisson de mon fils… Inutile de me battre froid, Mimee, je ne pouvais rien faire !

La Nibelungen se calma légèrement.

\- Désolée, je n'avais pas l'intention de parler trop haut. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Tu es le capitaine. Mais tu es aussi mon ami et bien que le GE999 soit reparti, je tenais à te mettre en garde car on peut le rattraper aisément !

\- Alphang est le capitaine, je lui ai passé le flambeau qu'il avait d'ailleurs pris et hérité d'autorité au nom de notre sang, rectifia Albator en portant son regard vers le mannequin où se trouvait les vêtements et l'ample cape noire doublée de rouge. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de reprendre sa place. Il est figé dans un enfer d'éternité, mais sa place demeure à la barre, moi je suis juste suppléant !

Le grand pirate borgne et balafré s'assit dans un fauteuil alors que Mimee continuait de tourner autour de la longue table en bois de l'appartement.

\- Jamais Maetel n'a usé de compromis, cédé à quoi ou qui que ce soit ! reprit-il après un moment de silence. Elle voulait bel et bien emporter Alphang pour le mécaniser, jusqu'à un cerveau électronique !

\- Mais elle savait que tu ne l'aurais pas toléré !

\- Ce qui fut ma réaction viscérale qu'elle attendait… Mais il semble que face à ma colère, elle se soit sentie obligée de battre en retraite dans ses décisions… En fait, je ne sais pas ce qui a pu causer le revirement d'une femme qui est la plus déterminée que je connaisse, et ce de façon éternelle !

\- Quelles sont ses intentions ? questionna Mimee en s'arrêtant enfin et en se posant sur un tabouret.

\- Comme si je le savais ! se récria Albator. Elle va d'abord le ramener vers Râ-Métal, ensuite impossible à prédire !

\- Pourquoi cette petite planète insignifiante ?

\- Parce que ce fut celle sur laquelle ma mère a régné jadis. Elle est devenue une planète de désert. Mais une autre Râ-Métal flotte dans l'univers, toute de fer, toute mécanisée.

Albator soupira.

\- C'est pourtant à ma demande que Maetel a tracté les deux _Deathshadow_ jusqu'à Râ-Métal pour les faire remettre en état, les automatiser, et qu'aujourd'hui ils sont là pour la défense de la Terre ! Cette femme n'est que contradictions, pures convictions de ses intentions, et bien que le chagrin soit le fardeau qu'elle prenne aux mondes pour les en soulager, elle peut aussi être une guerrière plus sanguinaire que tous les Amiraux de Gaïa réunis !

\- Terrible portrait. Que je soupçonnais. Mais tu ne t'étais jamais livré ainsi, Albator.

Mimee retrouva son flegme un peu glacé habituel.

\- Je crois en toi. Et je crois qu'Alphang nous reviendra.

Albator se leva.

\- Et moi je n'ai qu'une mission : protéger la Terre ! Ce fut ma mission, au tout début de cette étrange histoire, même si je devais empêcher des civils innocents et à toute extrémité de rallier le seul lieu encore vivant… J'ai obéi à la Coalition Gaïa, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais ! Et en me retournant contre ces dirigeants qui tenaient tant à reposer les premiers les pieds sur la planète, j'ai déclenché un terrible processus de drames, éternel, et mon fils en est la dernière victime… Quand donc pourrai-je me réjouir d'un mariage, de reconnaître la paternité de Myosoti, de vivre ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Et peut-être que cela n'arrivera jamais, soupira Albator en enfilant sa longue veste noire, la serrant à la taille par sa ceinture dorée, quittant l'appartement pour gagner la passerelle.

\- Même si la défense de la Terre doit s'éterniser, je ne bouge pas d'ici, ce sont mes ordres !

* * *

Se levant avec élégance, Maetel quitta son inconfortable banquette aux coussins vert fâné de son compartiment, traversant plusieurs wagons pour gagner celui du stockage.

\- Voyager avec ton caisson est une étrange expérience, Alphang, murmura-t-elle. Je comprends enfin le malaise de ton père lorsque je l'ai rencontré… Mon corps est mort, mon âme est éternelle. Toi, ton corps est figé mais vivant malgré tout sous une étrange forme, et ton âme est toujours présente.

La jeune femme blonde se détourna légèrement.

\- Et tes yeux aux prunelles vert prairie toujours ouvert, c'est perturbant au possible ! Dors en paix, Alphie, je veille sur toi.

La porte du hangar coulissa.

\- Nous arrivons à Râ-Métal, annonça le Contrôleur.

Et bien que ce soit le but de son voyage, Maetel frissonna.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Depuis son trône sur Lâ-Métal de fer, La Andromeda Promethium suivait en vidéo les déplacements de la jumelle de ses filles à la chevelure blonde.

\- Mais à quoi joues-tu, Maetel ? Aucun de ces insignifiants de Tetsuro n'a eu droit à ce traitement… Je ne comprends pas… Et d'abord, qui est ce mort-vivant qui devrait passer d'un monde à l'autre, et quel qu'en soit le sens, depuis longtemps ! ? Je te garde à l'œil, ma traîtresse de fille !

Mais ayant trop de mondes mécanisés à tenir à l'œil, Prométhium se désintéressa d'un fait qui lui paraissait dénué d'attention !

* * *

Les machines de Râ-Métal avaient fait remonter le caisson.

\- Le Puit de Lumière, il aurait dû au moins réchauffer tes organes, les remettre en état… Pourquoi es-tu toujours un glaçon ?

Les yeux de Maetel s'emplirent de larmes.

\- Mais je ne baisserai pas les bras ! Et j'ai encore plusieurs solutions… En réalité, je n'en ai plus aucune. Et la seule envisageable tuerait ton père au lieu du bonheur de lui ramener son fils !

Les nains mécanisés employés du Galaxy Express avaient remis le caisson d'Alphang sur son transport à roulettes pour le ramener au train.

\- Si seulement la Matière Dorée de ce jeune homme avait pu toucher Râ-Métal, nous aurions eu un avenir, au lieu de l'éternité, jeta le Contrôleur. Le GE est prêt à repartir, Mademoiselle Maetel. Où allons-nous ?

\- Vers la Terre. Je vais enterrer Alphang sur la planète qu'il a sauvée et qu'il ne connaîtra jamais ! Sous terre, toutes ses fonctions s'arrêteront, il sera enfin en paix.

\- A vos ordres, Majesté Maetel.

\- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi… Je refuse d'être associée à ma folle de mère et à son titre !

\- A votre plaisir, Mademoiselle.

* * *

Albator dormait quand il se sentit secoué par une main légère mais impérative.

\- Debout, Albator !

\- Mimee, que… ?

\- Le Galaxy Express a traversé les atmosphères de la Terre, en secret, et s'est posé sur une rampe apparue mystérieusement, expliqua la Nibelungen. Je ne sais pas ce que Maetel manigance… Mais j'ai peur, je l'avoue !

\- C'est même paniquant au possible ! reconnut Albator en se levant pour s'habiller au plus vite.

Il fixa ses armes à ses hanches.

\- Fais préparer ma navette, Toshiro, je vais sur Terre, là où Maetel a emmené mon fils. Où est-ce ?

\- Dans des prairies d'un état qu'on appelait Wisconscin, paisible et verdoyant, aux origines. Je t'y enverrai, Albator, promit Toshiro.

Détestant ce voyage, ce court trajet, Albator avait rejoint la surface terrestre, florissante, verdoyante, renaissante au possible, avec des effluves de parfums venant de tout partout, ainsi qu'au lointain des cris d'animaux ayant repris leur cycle de vie et de reproduction.

Sa navette posée, Albator en avait jailli, se précipitant vers le lieu où se tenait Maetel, là où Toshiro les lui avait renseignées.

\- Maetel, qu'as-tu fait ?

\- Hormis la mécanisation, mon seul projet à échoué. Même le Puit de Lumière, qui peut ranimer certains sujets en cours ou après leur mécanisation, il n'a rien fait… Je suis donc revenue là où tout a commencé. Alphang repose désormais au cœur de cette Terre qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il a sauvée. Il a envoyé sa Matière Dorée pour la ranimer. Il peut y dormir.

\- Mon fils est mort ! hurla Albator.

\- Alphang est enterré dans la Gaïa nourricière, de vie et de miracle.

Mais n'écoutant rien des paroles sibyllines de la jeune femme tout de noir vêtue, sa crinière blonde flottant au vent, bien que le ciel soit gris foncé et chagrin au possible, Albator s'était effondré devant la tombe d'Alphang.

\- Tu prétendais le sauver… Il est parti… Alors qu'on pouvait le garder dans notre monde, si longtemps ! Je te hais !

\- Je n'avais plus d'autre solution. Je n'avais que la meilleure à te proposer. Mais il reste un espoir !

\- Lequel ?

\- Gaïa nourricière, de vie et de miracle.

\- Tu as déjà dit ça, Maetel. Et là je ne vois plus que la tombe de mon fils !

\- Rentrons sur l' _Arcadia_. Attendons.

\- Attendre quoi ?

\- Tu verras ! Fais-moi confiance, Albator !

\- Non, je ne le peux plus.

Et accablé au possible, Albator regagna sa navette puis son monstrueux cuirassé aux allures gothiques.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Plongé, non pas entre deux mondes, mais écarté de tous les mondes, Alphang dérivait interminablement.

« Ce piège de Mirelmas m'a eu complètement… Tout est mort en moi. Je n'ai plus aucune énergie en moi. Je ne peux pas me battre à force égale… Je dois partir. Par pitié, qu'on arrête de prolonger ma non vie ! Par pitié, qu'on me laisse partir, quel que soit le lieu où je doive terminer… ».

Le métal et le verre du caisson s'étaient dissous en moins de quarante-huit heures, laissant le corps d'Alphang au seul contact de la terre malléable de la planète.

* * *

Humain, Albator avait cédé au sommeil, laissant l' _Arcadia_ à ses lieutenants, mais aussi à Mimee et… à Maetel.

Et une sorte d'explosion, pourtant faible avait réveillé le grand pirate balafré.

\- Maetel ! ? hurla-t-il en jaillissant de sa chambre, en peignoir noir.

\- Il est là…

\- De quoi ?

Mais aucun mot ne put exprimer ce qu'Albator ressentit à la vue de son fils, nu, couvert de terre et de sang, se raccrochant aux portes de l'appartement, le regard égaré, à peine conscient malgré tout.

\- Je suis de retour, papa, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être en état, souffla Alphang avant de s'écouler.

* * *

Maetel eut une sorte de ricanement.

\- J'ai cherché loin, alors que la solution était sous mon nez !

\- Je n'y ai pas songé non plus, reconnut Albator dans un murmure.

Le grand pirate balafré émit un profond soupir.

\- La terre de Gaïa, elle-même ranimée par la Matière Dorée d'Alphang. C'était donc bien cela ? interrogea-t-il.

De la tête, Maetel acquiesça.

\- Contre cette Matière, les sortilèges de l'Amirale Rengsdorp ne pouvaient rien ! L'heure d'Alphie n'était pas encore venue.

\- Je ne peux que m'en réjouir.

Albator se pencha sur son fils.

\- Ça va, mon grand ? fit-il alors que le jeune homme se réveillait.

\- Un peu tôt pour le dire, lâcha Alphang. Je me sens… barbouillé.

\- Doc va bien s'occuper de toi. Repose-toi.

\- De toutes façons, je ne suis pas capable de plus… La Terre ?

\- Elle a retrouvé toute sa splendeur, a réalisé un miracle en réinsufflant la vie en toi. Avec les dragons, je me charge des vagues d'assaut de Mirelmas Rengsdorp, elle ne posera jamais les pieds sur notre sol sacré !

\- Avec toi en face, j'en suis certain !

Silencieusement, Albator quitta la chambre alors que son fils se rendormait.

« J'ai tellement besoin de te parler, Nami ! Et à présent, tu n'auras plus à subir mes humeurs chagrines ! Alphang est de retour parmi nous ! ».

* * *

Au soir, enfin, la bienvenue, Maetel avait profité du repas servi pour lever le voile sur son voyage.

\- Je crois que ma mère a perçu ma présence, mais elle ne s'est pas manifestée, c'est assez surprenant ! D'ordinaire, elle convoite férocement les jeunes humains que je peux ramener sur Râ Métal !

Albator eut un petit rire.

\- Je suppose que l'état d'Alphang ne devait guère lui plaire… Un mort ne lui aurait servi à rien !

\- Tu ne connais pas encore assez bien ma mère ! pouffa à son tour la jeune femme blonde. Elle lui aurait pris son dernier souffle de vie si elle l'avait pu, avant de le transformer en pantin mécanisé bien dévoué ! D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ne veuille pas avoir le dernier mot !

\- Qu'elle s'approche seulement, et je lui explose la tête d'un tir de cosmogun !

\- Toujours aussi pacifique, toi !

\- On ne touche pas à un de mes enfants.

\- Papa poule ou papa loup ?

\- Les deux ! gronda Albator.

\- Ça, je n'en doutais pas un instant ! Par contre, mon voyage à Râ Métal n'était pas que pour Alphang. Vu que la planète est entièrement automatisée, j'en ai profité pour passer une petite commande !

\- Là, tu piques ma curiosité, avoua le grand pirate balafré.

Maetel eut un doux sourire.

\- J'ai commandé un cuirassé pour Alphang !

\- Hein ?

\- Une réplique de ton _Arcadia_ , un peu moins monstrueuse néanmoins puisque Alphang est lui issu de la Matière Dorée, et avec d'élégants ailerons.

\- Il en sera fou. Bien que ce genre de bâtiment soit pour la guerre alors que je ne souhaite que la paix pour lui !

\- Je te ferai savoir quand il sera prêt et Alphie pourra venir en prendre la livraison !

Les deux amis trinquèrent joyeusement dans la douceur feutrée de l'appartement.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Sortant de l'ascenseur et alors que les portes de la passerelle s'ouvraient, le vaisseau tangua à nouveau et Alphang se rattrapa à la première structure venue.

\- Dis donc, papa, tu ignores donc qu'on doit ménager ceux qui reviennent à la vie ?

\- Pour les doléances, adresse-toi à Mirelmas Rengsdorp, marmonna Albator en faisant tourner la barre en bois, évitant un tir en rafale du _Pourfendeur_.

\- Elle s'est déplacée en personne ?

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois. Tu as loupé quelques trucs durant ton absence.

\- Comme si je l'avais voulu.

L' _Arcadia_ frémit de bord à bord, alors que ses tourelles de canons tiraient leurs bordées en parfaite synchronisation.

\- Bravo, papa, tu lui as transpercé la proue de part en part !

\- Mais ça ne l'arrêtera pas, gronda le grand pirate balafré. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle a sauvegardé un peu de Matière Noire. Et son _Pourfendeur_ se régénère, comme le faisait l' _Arcadia_.

\- Il le fait encore…

\- Mais plus aussi vite, et ça nous fragilise énormément. Ça va, toi ? Pas trop secoué par cet affrontement ?

\- Je n'en suis plus à quelques hématomes près.

\- Kei, Yattaran ? jeta Albator.

\- Les croiseurs de Gaïa se replient. Mais leur tactique semble avoir changé, ragea le massif pirate en pantalons bouffant et t-shirt rayé, bandana serré à la tête.

\- Ils ne cherchent plus à nous anéantir, on dirait plutôt qu'ils veulent nous ralentir, nous bloquer ici ! compléta la jeune lieutenante blonde en combinaison rose et longues bottes noires.

\- Grid et Rengsdorp ne sont pas des idiots. Ils savent qu'on ne bougera pas, et qu'il faudra nous dégommer pour passer ! Ils préparent autre chose qu'un duel frontal, et ça n'augure rien de bon ! Là, on peut souffler en attendant la prochaine charge.

Albator descendit de sa plateforme surélevée.

\- Oh, Alphie, je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour étreindre à nouveau tes épaules.

\- Moi, je ne me souviens de rien…

\- Qu'as-tu ressenti ? Yama n'a pas compris. Il a tant souffert, le pauvre…

Alphang passa la langue sur ses lèvres et apprécia que Yama justement lui apporte un verre d'eau de la fontaine.

\- La machine révélée par ces Mulder et Scully avaient transformé Barok. Puis les autres dragons se soumettaient au traitement… Tout est devenu si froid, blanc. Et puis j'ai dû m'extirper d'une tombe creusée à même la terre malléable… Ce fut atroce !

\- Si j'avais su, j'aurais veillé près de toi, mon pauvre chéri. J'aurais creusé de mes mains pour parvenir à toi et tu n'aurais pas dû faire le chemin tout seul !

\- Maetel est trop discrète.

\- Notre libre arbitre, comme elle adore le radoter en boucle ! grinça Albator. Je suis passé par de tels affres depuis l'instant où je l'ai découverte près de ta sépulture…

\- Je suis désolé. Si j'avais su… s'excusa le jeune homme balafré à la chevelure d'or roux et aux prunelles d'un vert prairie. Mais je n'avais plus conscience de rien, aucune sensation, hormis peut-être ce froid atroce…

Une moue presque enfantine étira les lèvres pleines d'Alphang.

\- Je vais avoir mon propre cuirassé ?

\- Maetel l'a commandé, selon ses propres dires !

\- Oui, comme d'un clic sur le GalactoNet. Je doute que ce soit aussi simple. Mais si j'ai mon propre bâtiment…

\- Alphie, tu devrais songer à fonder ta famille, à vivre en paix, à avoir à ton tour des enfants ! Un cuirassé, c'est la guerre !

\- Pour ça, je devrais commencer par rencontrer une fille, ou un gars !

\- Al !

\- J'ai déjà rencontré la fille, rectifia alors Alphang.

\- Quoi ! ? Et tu ne m'en as rien dit ?

\- Tu as vagabondé cinq ans durant, à faire remettre en état les _Deathshadow_. J'ai voyagé de mon côté, j'ai noué des connaissances, certains liens.

\- Et elle s'appelle comment ? sourit Albator.

\- Hope !

\- Félicitations. Tu me la présenteras ?

\- Viens à mon mariage, et tu la connaîtras !

\- Non, d'abord au mien. J'étais le premier !

\- Bon d'accord. Ce que tu peux devenir susceptible avec l'âge !

\- Alphie, je n'ai pas dix ans de plus que toi ! Les caprices du temps et des Matières. Nous sommes de façon totalement irrationnelle sur la même ligne temporelle.

\- Bizarre. Je ne comprends pas… Les entraînements avec Sabu et les enseignements de Toshiro ne m'ont pas préparé à cette situation… Je peux faire quelque chose ?

\- Oui, retourne te reposer ! Je veille sur la Terre. Toi, tu es encore bien trop faible ! Doc va te bourrer de compléments minéraux et organiques pour que tu te rétablisses.

Soutenu par Yama, Alphang quitta la passerelle, effectivement à bout de forces après son petit parcours et le dialogue.

\- Je te soutiens, Alphie, et jamais plus je ne te lâcherai, murmura Yama.

Alphang sourit.

\- Je sais !


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

\- Je suis de retour. Mais, je t'en prie, cache ta joie, Albator ! fit Maetel sur un ton posé.

\- Tu vas emmener mon fils…

\- Oui, c'était prévu. Tu ne peux pas dire que tu l'ignorais !

\- Pas si tôt… Alphang est encore faible, pas rétabli… Doc doit le suivre et s'occuper de ses soins.

\- Je l'emmène, l'heure de s'éveiller à une autre part de sa vie est venue.

\- Mais je refuse ! se révolta Albator. Et la paix, et un foyer ? C'est la seule récompense qu'il mérite, pas la promesse d'autres combats ! Et surtout pas revenir au contact de Prométhium… Il a la Matière Dorée, il n'a rien des pouvoirs démentiels et surnaturels de ta mère !

\- Je ne lui demande pas de l'affronter. Je le conduis juste à son cuirassé. Il le récupère et il cavale ! Je m'interposerai si ma mère…

\- Elle atomiserait tous les univers, si elle en avait la liberté. Il faut l'arrêter… Mais ce n'est pas dans mes moyens… Et je refuse que tu partes avec Alphang !

\- J'ai mon mot à dire ? intervint le dernier nommé en entrant dans l'appartement de son père.

\- On ne t'a pas convoqué. Et personne ne t'a appris à t'annoncer avant de débarquer ?

\- Tes sursauts d'éducation post-parentale avec prescription, je m'en cogne. Un cuirassé de plus ne sera pas inutile face à Mirelmas. Elle a dégommé cette nuit un _Deathshadow_. Les dragons tiennent bon, mais ils ne sont pas des bâtiments de guerre, ils sont des êtres vivants qui doivent retrouver leur apparence originelle ! Je prends le vaisseau de Maetel, et je me joins à toi contre la Coalition Gaïa qui ne respecte rien, et certaine pas la Gaïa d'origine !

Alphang soupira.

\- Des colonies agonisent, on peut les aider. Mes voyages m'ont permis de découvrir tant de « greniers à blé » et les populations, parfois bizarres, n'ont rien contre du commerce. Je suis sûr que tu en as croisées aussi. On peut alimenter, simplement, les colonies. Mais pas tant que la Coalition, son Grand Maître et son Amirale aussi belle que cruelle seront là ! Il me faut mon cuirassé, papa ! Et je vais en prendre possession ! Je te suis, Maetel. Avec ou sans ton consentement, papa !

\- Comme si je pouvais m'opposer… Je n'ai jamais eu aucune chance… Mais je persiste à penser que tout mon cœur refuse que tu t'éloignes !

Alphang sourit.

\- A bientôt, papa !

Et tournant les talons, le jeune homme se retira.

* * *

Une étrange et subjugante créature de cristal avait servi un thé à Alphang.

\- Merci, Claire. Je t'ai vue en rêve. Je suis heureux de te voir de mes propres yeux.

\- Tu l'avais déjà fait, d'une certaine façon, quand Maetel a transporté ton caisson. J'ai souvent été te voir. Tu étais magnifique, mais ce regard ouvert, fixe… Mais je savais que tu serais sauvé !

\- Tu es bien la seule…

Alphang souffla sur sa tasse de thé.

\- Vos histoires par trop bizarres me dépassent, je n'y comprends rien… C'était déjà si compliqué avec mon père… Et ta mère folledingue et toute-puissante, elle va me fracasser ?

\- Possible… Toutes mes activités ne sont pas passées inaperçues, elle s'est préparée. J'ai peur, je te l'avoue.

\- Tu t'en fous, tu es immortelle, Maetel ! Tes marchandages sont immondes ! Je les refuse. Et si tu arrêtes ton apprentissage de mort en m'ajoutant à l'addition, je la réfute ! Je serai le dernier, et puis c'est tout !

\- Alphang, tu ne peux affronter ma mère !

\- Si, et je commence maintenant !

Et de toute la Matière Dorée en lui, Alphang la jeta sur Prométhium.

* * *

Hoquetant, Alphang reprit connaissance, dans une prison de métal, mouvant.

« J'ai encore échoué… Je n'avais rien d'autre dans ma manche… ».

\- Non, tu as réussi l'inimaginable ! fit Maetel en pensées dans la tête du jeune homme.

\- Hein ?

\- Les mécanisés, parties de cette planète, ils retrouvent leur autonomie. Ils vont la quitter, la détruire !

\- Mais, ils vont mourir…

\- Ils le sont déjà depuis le jour où je les ai amenés et sacrifiés… Ils vont tous te remercier de mettre fin à ce supplice éternel !

\- Prométhium ?

\- Elle s'éteindra, faute d'énergie. Oh, Alphang, tu es vraiment béni des dieux et des Matières !

\- Je ne trouve pas ça réjouissant… Et j'aurai toutes ces âmes disparues sur la conscience… Libérer les univers de ta mère, ça le valait ?

\- Oh que oui ! Elle aurait massacré mille fois plus ! Un souhait, Alphie ?

\- Je veux rentrer chez moi !

\- A tes ordres !


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

 _\- Prométhium ?_

 _\- Elle s'éteindra, faute d'énergie. Oh, Alphang, tu es vraiment béni des dieux et des Matières !_

 _\- Je ne trouve pas ça réjouissant… Et j'aurai toutes ces âmes disparues sur la conscience… Libérer les univers de ta mère, ça le valait ?_

 _\- Oh que oui ! Elle aurait massacré mille fois plus ! Un souhait, Alphie ?_

 _\- Je veux rentrer chez moi !_

 _\- A tes ordres !_

 _Les courtes boucles auburn, les yeux d'un bleu profond, Hope Skeinfield attendait son époux sur le pas de la porte de leur pavillon de banlieue._

 _\- Je te guettais !_

 _\- Je constate, sourit Alphang en échangeant un profond baiser avec la femme de sa vie. Une raison particulière à cet accueil._

 _\- Je t'aime !_

 _\- Et moi donc ! La journée a paru longue. Pourtant je n'ai pas vu la journée passer à diriger les chantiers navals. Ça devait être ma destinée puisque Toshiro a dit un jour qu'une lignée de ma famille, portant mon nom, en avaient possédés !_

 _\- Nous sommes trop heureux, avoua la jeune femme._

 _\- C'est beau comme dans un rêve, murmura Alphang en caressant le ventre bien rond de son épouse._

* * *

Hoquetant, Alphang reprit connaissance, dans une prison de métal, mouvant.

« J'ai encore échoué… Je n'avais rien d'autre dans ma manche… ».

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

« Je me suis précipité sans réfléchir, comme un bleu ! Je n'ai eu que ce que je méritais ! ».

\- Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais, fit l'hologramme de Maetel. Tu avais affaire à trop forte partie.

Le jeune homme se redressa sur un coude.

\- Alors pourquoi m'avoir amené face à ta mère si tu pensais sincèrement que je n'avais aucune chance ?

\- Il fallait essayer, se défendit Maetel. Il faudra bien qu'un jour quelqu'un la surpasse car sa folie menacera un jour tous les univers. Je suis au regret de t'avoir mêlé à ce combat familial.

\- Tu devais le tenter. Je l'aurais sans doute fait dans ta position, reconnut Alphang en se relevant, encore légèrement pris de vertige. Qu'est-ce que ta mère m'a fait ?

\- Ce qu'elle fait à tous : elle a absorbé un max d'énergie de toi, pour la transmettre à la planète de métal. Tu as dormi plusieurs jours. Mais ça a permis qu'elle se désintéresse de toi, et qu'en sous-sol on parachève les paramètres de ton cuirassé. J'attendais ton réveil pour qu'on puisse graver son nom sur la coque !

\- Oh, je peux ?

\- C'est le seul cadeau véritable que nous pouvons te faire. Ton père avait raison : un cuirassé est pour la guerre alors que tu devrais pouvoir enfin te retirer paisiblement !

\- J'ai rêvé d'un futur trop parfait. Ton œuvre, Maetel ?

La jeune femme blonde inclina la tête de façon positive.

\- Pas une vision, un futur totalement possible, si les guerres t'oublient et que tu peux fonder ton foyer… Mais ce n'est pas pour maintenant. La défense de la Terre demeure à être assurée. La Terre a accompli des miracles en se régénérant, en te ramenant, vous devez achever de la protéger pour le meilleur.

\- On s'en occupe. Mais ça devient chaud. Et juste avant de me faire balayer par cet univers qui semblait irradier du corps démesuré de ta mère, j'ai senti aussi qu'une telle démesure de pouvoirs la déstabilisait… Ça pourrait servir, à l'avenir, pour d'autres qui tenteraient de s'opposer à elle ?

\- Oui. J'espérais en la Matière Dorée, en ce but. Je me suis trompée.

Alphang tressaillit, se détournant au plus rapidement pour vomir.

\- Désolé… Je me sens complètement retourné…

\- Tu es en vie. Peu de ceux qui ont affronté ma mère peuvent s'en vanter. Je suis tellement soulagée !

\- Je ne t'en remercie pas, grinça Alphang. Je peux sortir d'ici ?

\- Moi, je suis un hologramme. Je dois demeurer en retrait pour pouvoir agir autant que je le peux, pour abattre ma mère ! Mais tâche d'être discret ! Je t'ouvre la porte, je ne peux faire plus.

\- Je vais me débrouiller. Si ta mère ne m'a plus mis sous surveillance… Je dois rejoindre la Terre, mon père !

\- Mon âme t'accompagne.

\- Je suis bien fait avec ça ! persifla Alphang. Mais je vais tout tenter ! A un de ces jours, ou adieu, Maetel !

\- Ils m'ont tous dit ça, à un moment ou l'autre. J'espère que tu seras plus chanceux !

\- Je ne peux rien faire, gronda Alphang en concentrant à nouveau la Matière Dorée en lui. Mais je tente encore le coup !


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

« On dirait que ton hologramme a fait plus que m'ouvrir la porte de la prison ! Les gardes mécanisés ne me prêtent aucune attention. Je ne peux pas être invisible, donc leur programmation a forcément été détournée, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ! ».

Mais progressant prudemment, usant de tous les objets et infrastructures qui pouvaient lui permettre de se dissimuler, Alphang s'était dirigé vers la tour au sommet de laquelle se trouvait la sphère abritant Prométhium.

« Mais même s'ils ne me voient pas, ils vont finir par percevoir les gargouillis de mon estomac ! ».

Parvenu au pied de la tour, il prit une bonne inspiration et se lança dans l'interminable escalier en colimaçon.

Sorte de raie géante d'ébène sauf le masque figé au rictus qui était son visage, Prométhium s'agita à la vue d'Alphang.

\- Qui t'a fait sortir, toi, moucheron ? Quelle question, mon indigne fille évidemment ! La planète est une extension d'elle, ou inversement. Elle lui obéit plus qu'à moi. Mais en fait je n'ai besoin de la planète que comme lieu où me poser.

\- Et je ne permettrai pas que tu déplaces librement d'un monde à l'autre !

\- Ah oui, et tu comptes faire quoi ? Me souffler dessus en espérant que je m'envole ? Je te croyais persuadé de m'avoir envoyé ta frappe la plus puissante la dernière fois ? Et en retour tu as eu droit à un bon petit somme. J'espérais que tu ne te réveillerais pas avant de mourir de froid vu que la température diminuait au fur et à mesure !

\- La mort, ou quelque chose d'approchant, j'ai déjà donné. Je ne crois pas m'en être sorti indemne, mais je le découvrirai plus tard. J'ai à revenir auprès de Hope. Je lui ai fait une promesse. Et comme tu es sur mon chemin, je dois t'en dégager ! Sans compter que tu pourris la vie de Maetel et par extension celle de mon père !

\- Je me disais bien qu'il y avait un air de famille, du genre copie conforme même sauf pour la couleur des cheveux et des yeux, et toi tu en as encore deux, mais je peux y remédier !

De manière un peu théâtrale, Alphang se mit en position de combat, genre celle d'un boxeur sur le ring.

\- Si c'est tout ce que tu as sous ta cape, ça va pas le faire ! ricana Prométhium.

\- Je t'aurai prévenu !

Et le jeune homme projeta à nouveau la puissance Dorée de Vie en lui, subissant en retour celle de Mort de la Reine.

Prométhium s'étrangla de rage.

\- Là, j'en suis sûre, tu aurais dû être balayé, réduit en poussière.

\- J'en senti ton souffle glacé, mais rien à voir avec la capsule réfrigérante de Mirelmas Rengsdorp… Mais je te rejoins, je ne comprends pas comment je peux encore être debout, conscient, en vie…

Ressentant une onde de chaleur à hauteur de la poitrine, Alphang y porta la main, retirant de sous sa combinaison noire frappée du sigle pirate un médaillon qui irradiait d'énergie.

\- Où as-tu eu ce bijou ? ! vitupéra Prométhium.

\- Je l'avais en main quand je suis sorti de ma tombe.

\- Maetel t'a prêté le médaillon de son père. Ça t'a protégé alors que tu aurais dû être pulvérisé par ma frappe !

Alphang esquissa un sourire.

\- Et je sais que tu seras détruite. Pas aujourd'hui, pas demain, mais les germes de la Matière Dorée sont en toi. Ils vont te ronger de l'intérieur et te consumer ! Je peux me casser ! D'ailleurs j'ai un transport qui ne peut plus attendre !

\- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

\- Adieu, Reine folle. Maetel sera bientôt délivrée de toi.

\- Oui, et moi aussi. Je couvre ta retraite jusqu'à l' _Atlantis_. Car c'est bien le nom que tu as donné à ton cuirassé ?

Des yeux, Alphang détailla la flamboyante rousse qui se dressait entre Prométhium et lui, braquant sur la Reine un gravity saber presque identique à celui de son père et le sien !

\- Et tu es ?

\- Eméraldas, fille de cette créature qui fut un jour humaine, et sœur jumelle de Maetel ! File vite, Alphang. Ton père t'attend !

* * *

Encore seul passager de l' _Atlantis_ , Alphang se saisit de la barre.

\- Je ne saurai sans doute jamais qui tu es, te connaître, Eméraldas, mais tu as sauvé mes miches sur ce coup. Et je suis en route pour retourner vers la Terre !

\- Content, Alphie ? fit Maetel.

\- Je crois que j'ai à te rendre ton médaillon. Merci, Maetel, tu m'as aidé bien plus que je ne l'espérais !

\- Je suis pleine de surprises.

\- J'ai constaté.

\- Bons voyages, capitaine Alphang ! A un de ces jours, dans les étoiles !

Maetel ayant quitta l' _Atlantis_ , le jeune homme sourit.

\- _Atlantis_ , en avant !


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Un bip sur l'un des radars de l' _Atlantis_ attira l'attention d'Alphang.

« Ami ou ennemi ? J'aimerais autant ne pas déjà abîmer mon nouveau jouet… Mais vu le drapeau arboré, je doute que moi je passer pour un être inoffensif ! ».

Baissant son bouclier d'invisibilité, le nouveau venu apparut : sorte de dirigeable géant abritant sous son ventre un galion.

Alphang fronça les sourcils.

« Bon, on a tous les deux un drapeau pirate, mais ça ne me renseigne pas sur les intentions de ce bâtiment ! ».

\- Je t'escorte jusqu'à la Terre, Alphang. Ton père ne me le pardonnerait pas s'il t'arrivait quelque chose !

\- Eméraldas ! C'est donc ton vaisseau !

\- Le _Queen Eméraldas_.

\- Ta mère ne t'a pas fait du mal ?

\- Je la pratique depuis longtemps, elle ne me fait pas peur !

\- Tu as de la chance, moi je n'en menais pas large !

\- Ma mère dégage quelque chose de glaçant. Mais vu l'épreuve d'où tu sortais, cela t'a moins affecté qu'un autre. Il te reste un dernier round face à la Coalition Gaïa !

\- Je sais. Ça n'a que trop duré. Avec l'âme de ton père qui dirige l' _Atlantis_ , je ne suis pas trop démuni ! En revanche, j'ai une brève halte à faire sur la planète Durkel.

\- Comme tu voudras. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? questionna la resplendissante rousse.

\- Quoi, Maetel ne t'a pas déjà tout raconté ? s'amusa le jeune homme.

\- Je te laisse le plaisir de me l'annoncer.

\- Je souhaite embrasser la fille pour laquelle mon cœur bat. J'ignore de quoi sera fait demain. Je ne voudrais pas partir sur un regret, si ça devait mal tourner…

\- J'ai confiance en toi. Tu as déjà accompli des miracles !

\- Tu ne me mets pas la pression toi… gloussa Alphang.

Côte à côte, les deux vaisseaux de guerre filèrent à travers l'espace.

* * *

Durkel était une petite planète verte, un peu isolée en bordure d'un champ de particules multicolores du plus bel effet, donnant l'impression visuelle d'un mouvement constant, ce qui pourtant était impossible à distinguer à l'œil nu.

En navette occultée, Alphang s'était rendu en pleine campagne, dans une vallée où tout semblait paisible et même figé dans le temps.

Le petit appareil s'était posé dans la cour de ce qui paraissait être de gros bâtiments de ferme en pierres non taillées ce qui en faisait également le charme.

Cela avait donc été semblant sortir de nulle part que le jeune homme à la crinière d'or roux avait posé les pieds sur le sol de graviers et de copeaux de sciure. Bondissant aussitôt, une meute de cinq molosses s'étaient précipités, mâchoires grandes ouvertes sur leur impressionnants crocs.

Alphang éclata de rire.

\- Encore une fois, ils m'ont tué de léchouilles et moi j'ai dû gratter tous ces bidons une fois qu'ils se sont roulés sur le dos à mes pieds.

Pas très grande, plutôt rondouillette, Hope agita ses boucles auburn, ses prunelles d'un bleu profond pétillantes de bonheur.

\- Je les ai tous vu naître ! Ils me manquent, mais la place de ces molosses n'est pas dans l'espace. Ici, ils ont toute la campagne pour territoire ! Ils sont épanouis et équilibrés au possible.

\- Tu restes ? questionna la jeune femme en apportant les pots de confiture alors qu'Alphang avait déjà étalé une bonne couche de beurre sur ses épaisses tartines tout juste tranchées.

-Une nuit. Je pense que le moment du dévouement est venu. Mon père et moi n'avons plus rien dans notre manche pour contrer la Coalition Gaïa.

\- Seulement une nuit… Tu ne verras même pas mes parents, ils sont partis avec plusieurs vachers pour s'assurer que les pâturages et les troupeaux allaient bien.

\- Toute une nuit, préféra rectifier le jeune homme avec un air mutin.

* * *

A l'aube, comme annoncé, Alphang s'était débarbouillé, avait retrouvé sa mise de pirate avant de descendre directement dans la cuisine pour engloutir un énorme petit déjeuner composé de laitages, charcuteries, choix sucrés, fruits frais des vergers, le tout arrosé de café noir et très fort.

\- A bientôt, Alphie.

\- Je reviens dès que possible ! promit le jeune homme qui échangea un long baiser avec la femme de sa vie.

Mais ce ne fut qu'au bruit qu'Hope put entendre le départ du jeune capitaine de l' _Atlantis_.

Alors que l'écho d'une cavalcade annonçait le retour de ses parents, elle se détourna rapidement.

« Je ne m'étais intentionnellement pas protégée cette nuit. J'espère que tu m'as laissé un souvenir, mon beau pirate ? ! Je t'attends depuis longtemps, reviens vite ! ».


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Pour tromper la solitude d'un jeune homme à bord d'un cuirassé démesuré, Eméraldas l'avait invité à son bord.

\- Je suis une reine pirate. Je suis une femme, je suis donc curieuse ! Comment as-tu pu rencontrer cette Hope ?

Alphang sourit tout en savourant le petit verre de cognac offert.

\- De la façon la plus simple et logique possible : mon père câlinait Nami, et l' _Arcadia_ avait à ravitailler en vivres. Une ferme, rien de mieux ! J'ai été hébergé le temps qu'à la hauteur de nos moyens financiers on remplisse nos soutes. Et puis… c'est tout ! Pourquoi es-tu si surprise ?

\- Hope ne ressemble pas à Nami…

\- Oui, et alors ? Je ne suis pas mon père. Hope est une jeune femme avec de grandes qualités de cœur, un merveilleux regard, et un corps aussi doux que chaud et accueillant. Je n'avais connu de vie terrestre. Et j'ai passé un mois de rêve sur Durkel ! Ce petit paradis, que j'espère que je ne perdrai pas, il m'est précieux au possible !

Le regard vert prairie d'Alphang s'illumina à la fois de bonheur à venir et d'angoisse de l'avenir justement.

\- Un pirate, une ferme, ça peut sembler ne pas pouvoir se mélanger. Mais c'est tout le contraire dans la réalité de la vie ! Hope ne sera jamais mannequin de défilé, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'attends de celle qui occupe mon cœur : je ne peux vivre sans elle !

Eméraldas se leva pour aller prendre la bouteille au bar et remplir les petits verres.

\- C'est tout ce que j'espérais t'entendre dire. Moi, j'ai aimé un homme à la folie, il en doutait pourtant vu son physique, mais mon amour était là depuis toujours. Comme si, sans outrecuidance, une sculpturale pirate comme moi et…

\- … et Toshiro ! A moi aussi, mon père m'a tout raconté ! Quelle magnifique histoire d'amour.

Perplexe, Alphang se frotta longuement le bout du nez.

\- Mais, toutes ces histoires, ça implique des lignes de temps différentes ! Maetel a son immortalité, et sa manière qu'elle n'avouera jamais. Mais toi, quel est ton secret pour traverser les époques et demeurer aussi splendide ? !

\- Je ne peux le révéler. C'est en effet mon secret à moi ! Mais ce pouvoir n'est que pour aider mes amis à travers les époques, au moment où ils en ont besoin.

Eméraldas eut un petit rire, ce qui ne le caractérisait nullement pour ceux qui la connaissaient.

\- Et mes voyages ne sont pas près de s'arrêter vu la graine d'avenir que tu as plantée en Hope. Je voulais t'entendre m'en parler, avant de t'en faire la révélation.

Alphang tressaillit.

\- Heu… Est-ce que je peux déduire que… ?

\- Oui : la prochaine génération est en route. Et c'est tout le meilleur que votre étrange lignée pouvait espérer ! Toutes mes félicitations !

\- Va falloir attendre pour se réjouir, temporisa le jeune homme. J'ai un ultime combat à mener. Le futur arrivera si je m'en sors. Prométhium m'a fait rêver… Mais je veux construire mon propre avenir !

Alphang se leva soudain d'un bond, désignant du doigt une planète toute bleue, striée de blanc.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- C'est la Terre !

\- Mais je ne l'ai jamais vue ainsi. Je ne l'aurais pas pu la reconnaître… Elle est si belle !

\- Elle est telle qu'avant sa disparition. C'est entièrement ton miracle, Alphang. Tu vas te battre pour cette splendeur. Ton _Atlantis_ est paré. Je n'ai plus à m'attarder. Adieu, ou au revoir, dans cette vie ou une autre !

\- Eméraldas, je ne comprends rien !

\- Pas grave. Concentre-toi sur ton combat !

* * *

Le grand ordinateur de l' _Arcadia_ clignota pratiquement de toutes ses pièces.

\- Le petit est de retour ! avertit-il.

\- Alphang ?

\- Qui d'autre ? ironisa Toshiro. Qui aurait semé des enfants ailleurs au cours de toutes ces années ? ! C'est Alphang, et son cuirassé ! Et un appel entrant d'Eméraldas !

\- Passe-la-moi, pria Albator. Emy…

\- Je t'ai ramené ton fils. Ce fut un long voyage. Il est prêt. Et veille sur lui car il porte en lui les germes de la lignée à venir ! Ces germes sont plantés. Alphang n'a pas eu de mère, il doit pouvoir être le père de ses enfants à venir !

\- Tant de promesses, Emy… Je dois comprendre… ?

\- Oui, Albator !

\- J'ai toujours donné ma vie pour mon fils, et aujourd'hui plus que jamais ! S'il est un papa à venir, qu'il a une femme qui l'attend, je ferai tout pour qu'il rentre dans son foyer !

\- Et toi auprès de Nam, compléta Eméraldas.

\- Nous renterons tous chez nous, assura Albator. Un jour.

L' _Atlantis_ se rangeant dans la ligne de combat des cuirassés, il se prépara à affronter la dernière tentative de Mirelmas Rengsdorp pour emporter la bataille éternelle !


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

 _Alphang s'étira._

 _\- Le plus beau des réveils. Je n'en ai connu que trop peu… J'espère qu'il y en aura un jour à l'infini !_

 _\- Tu combles mon cœur. Tu as ravi mon corps, toute une nuit._

 _\- Seulement une nuit…_

 _\- Hé, ça c'est ma réplique ! protesta Hope en pinçant les narines de son amant. Je t'attendrai, mais j'ai tellement peur pour toi ! Tu approches de ton but, et je panique plus que jamais !_

 _Alphang se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres d'Hope._

 _\- Tes parents et les vachers vont revenir. Et moi je dois repartir. Il n'y avait pas d'espoirs de grandes choses pour nous à mon retour éclair. Nous ne pouvions que nous câliner !_

 _\- Et j'en ai profité à fond !_

 _\- Je reviendrai, mon amour, je t'en fais le serment !_

 _Et là ce fut Hope qui attira contre elle et en elle le corps de l'homme de sa vie._

* * *

Alphang se réveilla dans son lit, seul.

\- Mon rêve prend forme, mais j'ignore si la vision que m'a assénée Prométhium pourra se réaliser. Eméraldas me l'a confirmé vu qu'elle aussi traverse les époques. Mais je n'ai qu'une vie, et j'ai à retourner auprès de Hope et de l'enfant qu'elle porte… Mais pour donner un avenir à la famille que j'espère fonder, il va falloir dégager Mirelmas Rengsdorp !

Se levant, procédant à une toilette approfondie, Alphang finit de s'habiller, enfilant pour terminer sa cape de pirate.

\- Je vais sur la passerelle. Prends-en note, Ban. Et il y a un combat à mener ! J'ai eu droit à une nuit de repos, c'était presque plus que je ne pouvais en espérer !

\- Mes pensées avec toi, jeune homme…

Glissant cosmogun et gravity saber dans les étuis de son ceinturon, Alphang quitta son appartement.

* * *

\- Capitaine Alphang au poste, capitaine Albator. Je suis à tes ordres, vu que tu défends la Terre depuis des mois et des mois !

\- Soulagé de te savoir de retour, mon garçon. Et ton cuirassé bleu, gothique à sa façon, surtout sa figure de proue qui évoque le mien, bien qu'il aie des ailerons parfaitement équilibrés, il est superbe ! Les ateliers de Râ-Métal ont bien travaillé.

\- Je ne m'attendais à rien… J'ai eu une surprise ! Et j'ai adoré mon cadeau. Maetel et Eméraldas sont par trop bizarres… Mais qu'importent mes états d'âmes. L'heure est à l'affrontement final !

\- J'aurais encore tant de choses à te dire, Alphie ! Mais le temps manque… L'armada de Rengsdorp est devant nous. Elle tente enfin le coup final : envoyer toutes ses forces, alors que c'était ce qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis le début, mais je pense que c'est ce qui, heureusement, perd nos ennemis !

\- On y va, papa ?

\- Non, pas encore. Mrelmas est devant nous, on n'aura jamais une autre chance !

\- On y va à deux ?

Père et fils tirèrent leur gravity saber.

\- Oui, Ouvre une brèche dans les coques de son croiseur impérial, et on va la dégommer ! rugit Alphang.

\- A tes ordres, capitaine Alphang !

\- On y va, papa, le _Deathshadow_ , et mes amis dragons ! Barok, tu as toujours conscience dans ta structure de métal ?

\- Je suis là, Alphie.

\- Alphang se saisit de sa barre en bois.

\- _Atlantis_ , en avant. Et je te prie de laisser Mirelmas au bout de mon gravity saber !

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir cette promesse…

\- Si, c'est mon seul souhait !

* * *

Depuis son _Pourfendeur_ , Mirelmas jubilait, ayant obligé la ceinture de protection de la Terre à l'affronter !

\- Vous êtes redoutables, les pirates ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous ! Vous me ravissez et vous n'en avez même pas idée ! Je peux enfin donner le meilleur de moi-même ! Et je me bats pour moi, non pour cette antiquité de Coalition, ou ses vieux guides ! Je veux être la meilleure !

* * *

A leurs bords, les balafrés rugirent.

\- Feu de toutes pièces !

Et les vaisseaux dragons obéirent à l'unisson !

Depuis leurs passerelles, Alphang et son père eurent le même geste.

\- Gravity saver au poing ! On va en finir avec l'abomination de Gaïa, puis on fera plus qu'exploser leur parlement !

Parés, Alphang et Albator se précipitèrent vers leurs tubes d'abordage afin d'atteindre le _Pourfendeur_ en son cœur et l'amirale qui le commandait !


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Laissant la protection de la terre aux dragons et au dernier des _Deathshadows_ , les deux cuirassés battant pavillon pirate s'étaient précipités droit sur le _Pourfendeur_ de Mirelmas Rengsdorp. Ignorant autant que possible les tirs des escorteurs protégeant l'amirale de Gaïa, l' _Atlantis_ et l' _Arcadia_ ne visaient que leur cible.

\- Et si c'était un leurre ? hasard Alphang. Mirelmas ne serait pas à une déloyauté près… Elle nous attire comme un pot de miel les oursons, puis déboule de nulle part…

\- Non, pas cette fois, assura Albator d'une voix aussi assurée que sa main sur la barre du vaisseau gothique. Il faut que ce cauchemar finisse, une bonne fois pour toutes, que ce soit pour sa partie ou la nôtre ! Assez de victoires et de défaites, de part et d'autre, la question doit se régler en ce jour ! Je ferai tout en ce but. Tu me suis jusqu'au bout, Alphie ?

\- Comme si j'allais te laisser, papa ! Il faut qu'on gagne, pour la paix des univers, la survie des colonies car si on laisse faire un jour la Coalition pourrait atteindre Durkel… Les dictateurs, ça suffit ! Notre drapeau est symbole de liberté, il doit le prouver une fois de plus !

Alphang eut un gloussement.

\- Pour l'abordage, à toi ou à moi ? Tu as eu tes chances avec Ezra, sans jamais parvenir à ce stade. A moi Mirelmas !

\- Si tu as déjà pris ta décision. Je serai toujours là pour te couvrir, n'aie crainte pour tes arrières, mon garçon !

²- Je n'en doutais pas, papa. Mirelmas est de ma génération, ça doit se régler entre elle et moi. Tu as eu Ezra. A moi Mirelmas !

\- Sois prudent. Et puis, petit détail, Alphang : je ne suis plus que de quelques années ton aîné. Ne me traite pas en précoce grabataire !

\- Et toi en me taxant de jeunot sans expérience !

\- J'ai entière confiance en toi, Alphie ! Je surveille tes arrières et je sais que tu m'ouvres la voie en confiance !

\- Nous y allons, papa ! conclut le jeune homme à la crinière d'or roux.

Entourant le _Pourfendeur_ qu'ils avaient isolé du reste de l'escadrille, les cuirassés pirates s'étaient mis en position.

Et partant de chacun des vaisseaux de guerre, les tubes d'abordage avaient transpercé les coques du croiseur impérial de la flotte de Gaïa.

* * *

Armes aux poings, Alphang et Albator avaient investi le _Pourfendeur_ , se dirigeant droit vers la passerelle afin d'affronter leur jeune ennemie jurée !

Les portes de la passerelle du _Pourfendeur_ s'ouvrirent sur le fils et le père.

\- Mirelmas Rengsdorp !

La jeune femme à la chevelure cendrée se leva.

\- Je suis là, pour cet ultime affrontement. Il fallait que tout se termine ! Nous avons nos chances. Je vais jouer la mienne. On peut le faire à l'ancienne malgré tout, Alphang ? Un duel entre toi et moi ?

Mirelmas eut un regard en biais vers le grand pirate borgne, balafré, à la crinière caramel en bataille.

\- Tu vas t'en mêler, capitaine Albator ?

\- Non. C'est le combat de mon fils. Mais aucune traîtrise, je te tiens à l'œil et je n'en ai qu'un donc je te louperai pas !

Mirelmas inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- Ça me va.

Alphang tira le gravity saber de l'étui de son ceinturon, se mettant en garde.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, le métal des lames des sabers s'entrechoquèrent.

* * *

Doc Zéro avait pris de longs moments à soigner les blessures de son jeune capitaine aux boucles de miel.

\- Rassure-moi, enfant : Tu as gagné, au moins ?

\- Oui, et non…

\- Comment cela ? tressaillit le petit médecin de l' _Arcadia_. Elle a mordu la poussière ! ?

\- Je l'ai désarmée. Elle m'a blessé en transperçant mon flanc juste au-dessus du foie, ce qui m'aurait quasi tué sur le coup sans la Matière Dorée. Je l'ai renvoyée à son Conseil, qui ne lui tolérera plus un échec… La Terre est sauve, et c'est tout ce qui importe ! Papa et moi en sommes revenus. La flottille de Gaïa bat en retraite. La Terre va pouvoir accueillir le retour de simples citoyens. Aucune autorité auto-proclamée de Gaïa. Les choses et l'histoire pourraient enfin revenir dans l'ordre des choses et des qualités de cœur et non de titres ! D'ailleurs, j'ai encore une frappe à mener !

Albator tressaillit, ayant jusque-là assisté sans broncher aux soins de son fils.

\- Alphie… ? !

\- Je vais détruire le Conseil de la Coalition de Gaïa !

Et sur cette promesse, le jeune homme finit de se rhabiller, quittant la clinique de l' _Arcadia_ pour rejoindre son propre bord !


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Le Parlement de Gaïa ayant annoncé la tenue d'une séance extraordinaire en extérieur, dans un stade à ciel ouvert, la population de la cité s'était déplacée en masse, curieuse, un peu inquiète aussi.

Cela avait été sous haute protection, et dans un cortège de limousines dorées que les membres du Conseil avaient rejoint la scène aménagée pour eux, à quelques mètres d'une sorte de kiosque aux rideaux tirés.

Dans un pesant silence, non pas de négation, mais respectueux au contraire puisque le Conseil ne souffrait aucune discussion et que les panneaux hors caméras indiquaient clairement « pas d'ovation ».

Le Conseil avait pris place, en rang d'oignons sur une estrade surélevée.

Grid se leva, se dirigeant vers le pupitre.

\- Peuple de Gaïa, d'ici ou d'ailleurs, je m'adresse à vous en ce jour béni de notre suprématie. Les temps ou été troublés depuis trop d'années. Maintenant l'ordre se rétablit. Nous ne baisserons jamais les bras et notre objectif est plus que jamais le retour sur Terre. Toutes les colonies sont sommées de nous fournir leurs meilleurs vaisseaux de guerre ! On a eu un de ces traîtres de _Deathshadows_ , mais les autres cuirassés sont éreintés depuis ces mois à tenir leur position sans pouvoir réellement se reposer. Ils sont à bout, même s'ils ont eu l'impression de remporter une importante partie. Ils ont marqué des points, mais uniquement parce que l'Amirale Mirelmas Rengsdorp a considérablement failli à sa mission. Et Gaïa ne supporte pas les traîtres ou les incapables à leur tâche. A l'époque, nous n'avons pas pu sévir envers l'Amiral Ezra, mais nous n'allions pas faire deux fois la même erreur car ne pas pouvoir sévir en assurant notre autorité l'en a fait pâtir ! Gaïa, je t'offre ta traîtresse à ses ordres.

Les rideaux du kiosque s'ouvrirent et bien que le silence soit imposé un même cri étouffé parcourut la foule à la vue du gibet auquel se balançait le corps sans vie de Mirelmas.

\- La main nous revient, et nous n'allons pas nous en priver. Si on nous pensait impitoyables, cela ne sera rien à côté de ce que nous promettons à nos ennemis pour un proche avenir !

\- Et nous, on compte vraiment pour du beurre ? firent deux voix aussi froides qui étaient plus impressionnantes que si elles avaient été chargées de rage.

Au pied de la scène, coupant leur individuel bouclier d'invisibilité individuel, deux balafrés apparurent.

Grid glapit.

\- Aux armes ! jeta-t-il à l'adresse de ses troupes d'élite.

Les soldats se précipitèrent. Mais si le Conseil et, quelque part, le public de Gaïa, s'attendaient à ce que se manifestent alors les commandos en lourde armure de l' _Arcadia_ , ce furent les silhouettes fines et même un peu fragiles de Nibelungen, faisant cercle autour des deux capitaines balafrés, les enveloppant d'une bulle de protection, où personne ou rien ne pouvait les atteindre.

Albator approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de son fils à la crinière de miel roux.

\- A toi la dernière banderille à porter, mon garçon !

\- Oui, envers ce Conseil je ne me retiendrai pas !

Et pour compléter la mise en scène des deux capitaines pirates, l' _Atlantis_ et l' _Arcadia_ se dévoilèrent au-dessus du stade, immobiles et menaçants, prêts à tirer de toutes leurs pièces.

Faisant voler sa cape d'ébène doublée de rouge sang, Alphang monta les quelques marches, se dirigeant droit vers le Conseil de Gaïa, une partie des Nibelungen accompagnant sa progression, les autres continuant de protéger son père, ce qui empêchait toujours les soldats de Gaïa de lui faire le moindre mal !

* * *

Le jeune homme se planta à quelques pas de Grid, tournant un instant le regard vers le corps supplicié de Mirelmas.

\- Je n'ai pas manqué un mot de l'algarade. Ne pas avoir pu infliger ce traitement à Ezra t'a peut-être mené à penser que cela déforçait votre ignoble autorité. Moi, je pense au contraire qu'exposer cette exécution secrète à la base est encore pire. D'ailleurs, si j'en crois mes voyages, et ceux qui m'ont accompagné dans cette ultime phase du voyage, ils partagent cet avis !

\- Mais de quoi peux-tu bien parler, jeune inexpérimenté en matière de guerre et de commandement de peuples ? aboya Grid qui, pour le moment, demeurait encore maître de ses réactions alors qu'il bouillait de rage intérieurement, d'impuissance et d'humiliation au vu de l'arrivée en puissance de ses éternels ennemis !

Alphang sourit, les mains presque posées de façon négligente sur les crosses des armes fétiches de sa lignée.

\- Tu parlais de rallier les vaisseaux des colonies que tu as condamnées à mourir de misère et de faim, c'est ton projet. Moi, je l'ai fait au cours de mes voyages ! Et eux aussi sont là, à l'instar des Nibelungen qui m'offrent en ce jour leur confiance et leur protection. Nous sommes tous là, unis, pour te contrer, Grid, et pour faire tomber ton ignoble institution basée sur la terreur et les représailles !

Tout comme les deux cuirassés pirates, des dizaines de bâtiments de guerre se dévoilèrent.

Et soudain un rugissement agita la foule présente au stade, dont le mouvement collégial et spontané la faisait se diriger vers ses dictateurs pour l'heure inespérée de la revanche !


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Depuis la passerelle de l' _Arcadia_ , Mimee, Rohg et Yama assistaient à une scène qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu imaginer, même dans leurs rêves les plus fous.

\- La population de Gaïa s'est enfin soulevée ! glapit Yama. Trop de rancœurs, trop de souffrances, trop longtemps refoulées. Il fallait bien que ça explose un jour. Mais je ne pensais pas pouvoir le contempler de mes propres yeux !

\- Et si les caméras continuent de tourner, c'est retransmis dans toutes les colonies de Gaïa, et même au-delà ! ajouta Mimee. Alphang et son père se sont offerts là une publicité démentielle qui poussera les autres colonies à se retourner contre les oppresseurs.

\- Mais tous oublieront aussi très vite, compléta son compatriote. Ils se rappelleront que ce sont des pirates honnis qui ont gagné, et ça ce n'est pas acceptable dans l'idée universelle de la bienséance.

\- Qu'importe, reprit Yama. Albator et son fils n'ont jamais couru après la gloire ou la reconnaissance. Ils n'agissent que pour leurs convictions, et la liberté de tous.

\- A partir d'aujourd'hui, ils seront libres, assura Mimee. Et l'avenir leur appartient, ils peuvent enfin en envisager un ! Eux aussi ne pouvaient y songer il y a encore quelques années !

\- Mais tout votre monde reste à reconstruire, releva Rohg.

Yama se racla la gorge.

\- Mimee et toi retournez sur Nibel ?

Cette dernière secoua négativement la tête.

\- Je n'ai jamais vécu que pour Albator. Ma place est près de lui. S'il m'autorise à être proche de sa famille, sans plus jamais les déranger.

Yama jeta alors un regard autour de lui.

\- Et que va-t-il advenir de ce vaisseau, de l'équipage, et de l' _Atlantis_ d'Alphang ?

Mimee posa la main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

\- Chaque chose en son temps. Là, il faut finir de renverser le Conseil et la Coalition. Ensuite en effet, il faudra rebâtir les fondations de notre monde afin qu'une telle abomination ne puisse se reproduire !

Yama s'écarta de quelques pas, poussant un soupir.

\- Le cycle historique des univers est immuable. La dictature revient toujours. Pour leur vie humaine, Alphang et Albator ont vaincu les despotes. D'autres viendront un jour, et d'autres générations de balafrés se dresseront. A présent, attendons leur retour, sains et saufs à ce bord !

\- Tu parles juste, sourit la Nibelungen, songeant d'ailleurs in peto que c'étaient là les propos d'un remarquable capitaine potentiel de l' _Arcadia_!

* * *

Sur une terrasse du palais que Grid s'était attribué, Alphang et son père avaient fini de suivre le déferlement des civils de la cité, renversant les symboles et chassant les fidèles de la Coalition.

\- Il y aura des débordements, soupira le jeune homme à la crinière d'or roux. C'est malheureusement inévitable. Trop de rage contenue, génération après génération. Mais la plupart des partisans finiront dans des pénitenciers, en attente de jugement.

\- Leurs droits seront respectés, autant que possible, même s'ils ont bafoué tous ceux des êtres qu'ils étaient censés protéger ! gronda Albator, les poings enfoncés dans les poches de sa longue veste d'un noir profond, aux revers écarlates. Nous n'aurons sous peu plus rien à faire ici !

Alphang dirigea son regard sur son père.

\- Nous aurons même à cavaler au plus vite ! Nous sommes des pirates. Cette société, et celles de presque tous les mondes, ne veulent pas de nous, ne peuvent nous blairer !

\- Tu as malheureusement raison, Alphie. Grid est remplaçable, mais toi et moi n'avons qu'une seule famille. J'ai la mienne, à toi de fonder la tienne. Et si j'ai bien compris, il y a sur Durkel une jeune femme qui t'attend ! ?

Le visage d'Alphang se fendit d'un large sourire, de la lumière plein ses prunelles d'un vert prairie.

\- J'ai hâte de la retrouver !

\- Maintenant, rentrons à mon bord, mon garçon.

\- Oui, nous sommes trop exposés ici, fit le jeune homme, un peu nerveux, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le soulèvement de la Cité de Gaïa. Grid n'a peut-être pas eu le temps de lancer ses snipers, mais il doit sûrement en traîner dans le coin ! Filons, disparaissons et faisons-nous oublier autant que possible afin de vivre en paix dans notre petit terrier !

De sa poche intérieure, Albator sortit deux petits palets qui émettaient des clignotements.

\- Espérons que le téléporteur que Toshiro nous a concocté fonctionne bien et qu'on ne se dispersera pas en particules moléculaires lors du transfert !

Alphang sourit.

\- J'ai confiance, jeta-t-il en prenant un des petits appareils, activant le sien et disparaissant, rejoignant l' _Arcadia_.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Avec un brin d'appréhension, Albator frappa à la porte des appartements de son fils sur l' _Arcadia_ , Mimee à ses côtés.

\- Le gamin a pris une cuite phénoménale, mais pas pour fêter notre victoire indirecte, répéta Toshiro dans les haut-parleurs du systèmes interne. Il n'était pas dans un coma éthylique, ce qui aurait justifié que je lui envoie Doc Zéro. Il est juste complètement épuisé, ivre mort, et plein de chagrin !

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, protesta le grand pirate balafré. Il a emporté un combat dément ou si on avait parié il n'aurait eu aucune chance, jamais ! Un miracle, et c'est Gaïa, notre Terre, qui l'a permis, en le ramenant à la vie quand je ne l'espérais plus ! A présent, déverrouille la porte, Tosh !

\- A tes ordres.

Les portes s'ouvrant, Albator se précipita dans l'appartement.

\- Alphie !

Emergeant, Alphang reconnut l'infirmerie de l' _Arcadia_.

\- J'ai un peu exagéré, non ? souffla-t-il, la gorge irritée au possible, les pensées encore éparses, sans forces.

\- C'est peu de le dire ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir boire d'ici à rejoindre Nami et nos enfants à Heiligenstadt ?

\- Pas mon problème…

\- Fils indigne !

Alphang s'assombrit, expression sur lequel son père se méprit.

\- Alphie, je ne voulais pas être injurieux !

\- Ce n'est pas ça, murmura le jeune homme, dont le regard se détournait furieusement de celui de son père.

\- Alphie ? s'étrangla Albator, angoissé, ne comprenant rien, redoutant le pire.

\- Ce que nous avons dit, sur la terrasse du palais disproportionné de Grid, une œuvre monstrueuse financée par les deniers publics, pour juste ses ambitions de fou dangereux…

\- Oui, Alphang ?

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues du jeune homme.

\- Aucune reconnaissance, je m'assois dessus, je n'y ai jamais d'ailleurs ! Mais si vu que nous sommes des pirates, vu que nous serons toujours traqués, y a-t-il un lieu où nous serons en sécurité, avec notre femme et nos enfants ? !

Alphang se pencha sur le côté, du plus vite qu'il put, vomissant encore et encore, jusqu'à recracher du sang puisqu'il s'était abîmé l'estomac.

Albator caressa tendrement pour sa part la chevelure d'or roux de son fils.

\- Ça va ?

\- Désolé… Mais à présent je n'ose pas rejoindre Hope. Si en étant un pirate, traqué, je mènerai à elle… Est-ce que j'ai le droit de mettre cette famille en danger ? Et toi, papa, tu n'y as jamais songé ?

\- Je ne pense qu'à mes bonheurs avec Nami ! Et je tente ma chance ! A toi de le faire aussi, Alphang ! Hope t'attend, tu y as un foyer, profites-en !

\- Merci, mon papa… Mais j'ai encore du mal à y croire…

Et se penchant à nouveau, Alphang vida son estomac de tout l'alcool excédentaire qui lui pourrissait la santé et les sensations.

\- J'ai droit au bonheur ?

\- Oui, mon fils !

Mais toujours incapable d'y croire, les larmes jaillirent à nouveau des yeux du jeune homme, secoué de trop d'émotions, d'espoir et de désespoir quant à son avenir et à celui de la fermière dont il était éperdument amoureux !

Sur le domaine familial, Hope conduisait le tracteur, ouvrant des brèches dans la terre riche, préparant les cultures.

* * *

Attentive, la jeune femme supervisait son travail, les tracés parfaits promettant du semage impeccable et, si on pouvait rêver, en fonction des caprices climatiques une récolte qui se vendrait bien et financerait les mois de gel, sans revenus possibles.

\- On pourra faire manger les bêtes, et nous pourrons tenir un hiver de plus !

Depuis les corps principaux de la ferme, ses parents avaient répondu dans l'oreillette de la jeune femme.

\- Oui. Par contre, on a un visiteur, il va falloir prévoir de le loger et de lui préparer à manger. C'est un affamé de première !

\- Nous sommes toujours ouverts à aider ceux qui ont faim. Je finis mon travail et…

\- Non, il te rejoint !

\- De quoi ?

Depuis son tracteur, Hope vit s'approcher une silhouette en cape, bottes, de noir et de rouge vêtue.

\- Alphang !

Ce dernier ôta sa cape, le ceinturon de ses armes.

\- Je viens t'aider !

Et suivant les indications de la femme de sa vie, Alphang guida le tracteur, avant d'être attiré par un « détail ».

\- Ton ventre…

\- J'attends notre fils !

Et Alphang embrassa à l'infini la jeune femme.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Myosoti avait rampé vers son parrain, et avait reçu câlins en retour !

\- Tu es trop belle !

Le bébé bavouilla copieusement tout en roucoulant contre l'épaule d'Alphang.

Alphang rendit néanmoins la toute petite à ses parents et surtout à Nami auprès de laquelle Myosoti réclamait les bras doux et les seins rebondis bien qu'elle ne tête plus depuis longtemps.

\- Bon retour chez toi, fit Albator en étreignant son fils. Ta visite nous a fait plaisir.

\- Beaucoup de bonheur à vous deux, ajouta Nami en ne pouvant s'empêcher de caresser le ventre doucement rond de la jeune femme. Alors, c'est quoi, cette fois ?

\- Je prendrai la livraison, la double livraison puisque ce sont des jumeaux ! assura Alphang dans un éclat de rire. La famille s'agrandit et je n'aime que ça ! Ça me remplacera au tracteur et ça épargnera mon pauvre dos !

Nami rit de bon cœur, ainsi que son borgne et balafré époux.

\- Un dernier repas avant le voyage de retour ?

Hope se frotta les mains.

\- Je meurs de faim !

\- Régale-toi, future maman.

\- Cela fait un moment que je m'en remplis l'estomac ! assura Hope après plus d'un mois de séjour auprès de sa belle-famille.

* * *

Mais c'était Albator seul qui avait raccompagné le couple à sa navette intergalactique.

\- Bon retour chez vous, les enfants. Et n'oubliez jamais de revenir nous saluer !

\- Toi aussi, mon papa !

Les deux balafrés s'étreignirent, émus au possible, partageant inconsciemment des souvenirs.

* * *

 _\- Je te confie l'Arcadia, Yama !_

 _\- Oh, capitaine Albator…_

 _\- Il ne pourrait être en de meilleures mains ! sourit le grand pirate borgne et balafré. J'ai libéré l'équipage. Mimee les a libérés de la Matière Noire qui subsistait encore. Ils peuvent disposer d'une vie mortelle. Et toi tu t'es mis en accord avec ton frère : vous êtes désormais libres de vos vies, loin de ce qui subsiste de Gaïa. Seule Mirelmas aura été pendue alors qu'elle n'a pas vraiment failli à ses ordres, elle avait juste affaire à trop forte partie ! Et je te laisse mon cuirassé._

 _\- Merci, capitaine… Merci, ami Albator !_

 _\- Oui, amis, ainsi qu'avec Ezra ! Notre ligne de temps est en paix. Nous pouvons envisager l'avenir, tous._

 _\- Tu t'installes à Heiligenstadt ?_

 _\- Oui, le fief familial. Je rentre chez moi. Alphang est lui aussi paisible à Durkel, avec sa femme et leur tout petit Aldor._

* * *

Les jumeaux babillant dans leurs couffins, Aldor à table du haut de ses trois ans, la famille partageait le petit déjeuner, quand des visiteurs se présentèrent à la porte.

\- La Ligue…

\- Vous nous connaissez, M. Skendromme ?

\- Je vis dans un trou perdu, mais je suis l'actualité. Vous avez remplacé la Coalition, vous avez organisé le retour de colons sur la Terre. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Que me voulez-vous ?

D'instinct, Alphang s'était placé entre les visiteurs et sa famille.

\- Pourquoi cette venue ? insista le jeune homme.

\- Nous n'avons pas encore choisi notre nouveau dirigeant. Nous nous sommes concertés, très longtemps, il y a eu vote. Et tous ceux du Sénat vous ont désigné, M. Skendromme. Nous sommes là pour vous offrir la direction de la Ligue du Renouveau Terrestre !

\- Comme si j'étais qualifié…

\- Quoi, hormis un diplôme de despote, vous pensez que Grid était apte à son poste ? Notre offre ne se fera qu'une seule fois !

\- Je ne peux renoncer à ma nouvelle vie, à ma famille…

\- Vous devez finir votre tâche de protection de la Terre Gaïa. En réalité, c'est vous son miracle. Vous en êtes responsable. Et nous prendrons soin de votre famille, nous leur offrirons le meilleur.

\- Je ne veux que mon mari ! intervint Hope. Mais je n'ignore pas qu'il a des tâches plus hautes encore que moi ou nos enfants ! Alphang… ?

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, le Sénat de la Ligue du Renouveau Terrestre intronisait son Leader incontesté : Alphang.

De la lumière dans ses prunelles vert prairie, Alphang était prêt pour son nouvel avenir, sa famille demeurée à la ferme pour sa tranquillité.

\- Gaïa, je suis là, et je veillerai sur toi jusqu'à mon dernier souffle !

Et bien qu'une charge écrasante vienne de lui être confiée, le jeune homme eut seulement un sourire serein et confiant.

FIN


End file.
